The era of the flash memory comes since the NOR flash memory was invented in 1988. Since the flash memory has advantages such as high read-write property, long duration and more convenience in use, the flash memory is widely utilized in electronic devices for matching the main circuit of electronic devices with flash memory card which has different standards and serves as information storage medium. Among various flash memory cards, a SD card, a MMC card and a memory rod as three standard products play main role and have the minimized size in micro-type. For the millimeter scale of these three products, the SD card is 15 mm×11 mm×1 mm, the MMC card is 14 mm×12 mm×1.1 mm, the memory rod is 15 mm×12.5 mm×1.2 mm. Although the three products have similar sizes, the number of the contact tabs for micro SD card, the micro MMC card and the micro memory rod respectively are eight, ten, and eleven due to different standards for these three products.
The Chinese patent CN200420007132.9 discloses an improved terminal structure, in which a main body is provided outwards with a slot opening at one end thereof for inserting a memory card, and is provided with terminal ports or terminal seats at the other end thereof for respectively connecting a first terminal of the SMC card, a second terminal of the MS card and a third terminal of the SD card. The body portion of each terminal is provided backwards with a support leg, a tailing end of each support leg is bent to form a welding segment, each support leg of the first terminal, the second terminal and the third terminal is deviated towards one side (the left side or the right side) of the body portion of the respective terminal and bent so that these support legs are not be contacted with each other, and thus the welding segments of the three terminals are aligned with each other.
In the above prior art, although more than two different cards can be applied into one electronic device, it can not be satisfied that much more different cards are compatible to one electronic device.